Hoy es el dia
by LovethewaterBiologist
Summary: Hoy era el día, hoy lo haré, se repetía por quinta vez el rubio bebiendo el quinto Martini que tenía en sus manos / Fail summary, Bro x Dave


Bueno! Este es mi primer one-shot de homestuck! Ok no soy la mejor escritora y si por ahí se encuentran un dedazo perdonen, esto se me hizo algo que quería escribir, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo! Nos vemos abajo ¡!  
**Todos los personajes de Homestuck no me pertenecen si no a papa hussie , que es un dios y todas esas cosas para crear a dos personajes tan sensuales como dirk y dave! Pero al final le pertenecen yo solo hago mis maldades!**

Pareja:

Bro (dirk) x Dave  
**advertencia:** Dave algo ebrio.  
Disfruteen!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy era el día, hoy lo haré, se repetía por quinta vez el rubio bebiendo el quinto Martini que tenía en sus manos, claro que beber alcohol era para dar algo de valor aun que eso en un Strider no lo ocupaba, pero en ese momento y por lo que aria si lo ocupaba.

El rubio miro su bebida y luego miro a la que hacia aquello, era una suerte que la mejor ¨amiga¨ de su bro tuviera un bar y claro le dejaba entrar, a sus quince años era la primera vez que tomaba tanto, se pregunto dónde estaría Rose en ese momento que lo ocupaba, ya no le importaba, pero su pensamiento volvió a su lema inicial.

Hoy era el día que tendría que decírselo, como pudiera, sabía que tal vez le tacharía de enfermo y lo miraría con desprecio, la única persona que en verdad quería en toda su vida…o que en verdad... ¿amaba?

El rubio se preguntaba cuando dejo de ver a su Bro con ojos de hermano pequeño, tal vez desde que sufrió esos celos irremediables cuando lo veía cerca de su mejor amigo, o fue cuando comenzó a notar el cuerpo de dios que cargaba su hermano, negó con la cabeza, no dave no debes pensar en el cuerpo de el ahora, se repetía mental mente, para después dar un largo suspiro.

-valla sí que as tomado hoy dave –decía roxy, llegando con una sonrisa notable mente ebria mientras se recargaba en la barra, a veces se preguntaba cómo le hacía para poder hacer tantas bebidas sin que ninguna se le callera.

-solo ocupo agarrar...valor….hey...roxy –la nombrada alzo las cejas en modo de respuesta esperando que le dijera lo que tuviera en mente.- ¿donde está rose? -pregunto arrastrando las palabras un poco, el alcohol ya lo había afectado.

-quieres hablar con ella, bien espera, ¡Rose! Te habla el rubio guay –grito ella mientras reía y se iba a atender más, ese grito hizo que muchos lo miraran y el menor se escondiera sobre su banco, en verdad no sabía cómo su bro podría juntarse con ella.

Pero funciono la nombrada perteneciente al nombre de Rose apareció, y lo miro alzando una ceja, obvia mente sabía que era por el vino, como siempre con sus labios pintados de morado vistiendo ropa negra con rosa, pero no se guíen por su apariencia podría ser mas única la chica.

-Dave –dijo en modo de saludo mientras se ponía enfrente- ¿pero que te trae por acá? –dice surcando una sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera divertida, pero eso no le importaba al rubio, ocupaba decírselo para decidirse.

-hoy es el día...hoy le diré –se repitió en vos alta lo que tanto en su mente pasaba como si un disco rayado se tratase, la rubia le miro sorprendido pero luego extendió una sonrisa.

-al fin le dirás a tu hermano que sientes cosas por el –dice afirmando lo obvio, pero total mente burlándose, el chico bufo y miro a otro lado, no estaba para esos juegos ahora, pero así era su compañera de secretos, y obvia mente ella sabía lo que pasaba.

- si…pero…no se que pasee, y si me considera un enfermo –dice frustrado el chico de gafas oscuras mientras se agarra el cabello y la mira.

-solo ve y hazlo de una vez Dave, deja de plantearte que podría pasar –dice despreocupada rose, mientras sacaba su cuaderno y apuntaba algunas cosas, eso siempre le parecía curioso al rubio, no importaba donde cargaba su libreta.

-está bien…-el chico se resigno, mientras daba un largo suspiro, tal vez ya había alargado mucho aquello que tenía que enfrentar.

Después de beber su ultimo Martini se despidió de las chicas, para ir a lo que era , el departamento que compartía con su bro, hace poco había cumplido los quince años, y sabia que no podía negarse más lo que sentía por su hermano, tal vez era enfermo para muchos, pero el sabia que lo que sentía no se iría.

Había estado hablando con rose mucho tiempo, preguntándose qué aria, que pasaría si le dice a su bro que no le ve ya como hermano, que joder le atrae enorme mente , ese cuerpo su voz le hace vibrar de muchas maneras, que pasaría si esas manos lo tocaban y lo recorrían con algo de deseo y esos pensamientos hacia que Dave terminara en el servicio intentando calmar su hambre y mente, real mente él sabía que no era fácil, pero desear a su ¨bro¨ de esa manera …era una tortura.

El menor no supo cómo, o cuanto llevaba caminando pero ya estaba subiendo para llegar a su departamento, se agarro del tubo estaba algo mareado, el alcohol que había tomado estaba haciendo efecto, pero no tenia que arrepentirse no ahora que se había decidido, agarro aire y tomo valor, llego hasta la puerta de su departamento y con dificultad metió la llave en la chapa para poder abrir la puerta, cuando al fin entro, fue directo a donde sabría que estaría su hermano, en su habitación.

-sup Young man –recibió como saludo su hermano, con un ligero toque de sorpresa, pues había entrado a la habitación del mayor sin avisar o tocar antes, no se lo había pensado dos veces, pero joder…no se arrepintió de eso, abrió los ojos.

Y es que joder, encontrar a tu hermano mayor, solo con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, demasiado corta solo cubriendo lo suficiente, tal vez para su desgracias, pero ese cuerpo demasiado esculpido, Dave no pierdas el control, se repetía como mantra el menor de los Strider, mientras se mordía su labio, todas sus fuerzas se fueron al carajo, joder no podía no podía.

-¿qué pasa Young man? –pregunto el mayor acercándose a su hermano, el no era el tipo de persona que entraba sin avisar y mucho menos quedarse callado, cuando se acerco el rubio mayor al menor este le detuvo con una mano, eso le extraño mas.

-espera…si te acercas tanto no puedo pensar con claaa…cla...clari...claaridad –dice con dificultad, maldito alcohol se repitió el menor, mientras se sonrojaba, eso solo llamo la atención del mayor, pese a lo que dijo este le agarro del mentón y le levanto de este.

-pero que te pasa ahora Dave ¿has tomado? –pregunta preocupado el de lentes puntiagudos, claro esos ni por un segundo se los quitaba, solo cuando se baño pero sale con ellos.

-s-solo un poco –titubeo mirando a otro lado, como podría declararse al hombre que lo ha cuidado por todo el tiempo, no se animaba en realidad, el mayor le miro algo sorprendido por qué no era común eso en Dave, tal vez por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

-toma algo de leche para que se corte el efecto –dijo serio el Strider mayor y se dio media vuelta para buscar algo ropa. Dave no podía moverse ni un pie y otra vez estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Tantas veces había pensado en como declararse, incluso como esas estúpidas colegialas de su escuela cuando se le declararan pensó en decirle hasta ¨sempai¨ ya que su hermano amaba esas mierdas japonesas, pero lo cierto es que Dave Strider se volvía como hoja de papel al estar enfrente del mayor, no pensaba muy bien y eso se maldijo.

Tal vez para su mejor amigo era el chico ¨guay¨ de la escuela, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones al hombre, y en verdad hombre, que tenía enfrente, joder es que él le dejaba total mente opacado, suspiro mientras intento no parecer más bobo de lo que ya parecía segura mente por no hablar, sin más se acerco a dirk y lo volteo.

Vale, que estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia, pero no sabía ya como expresarse, y estaba arto de no saber qué hacer para decirlo, como decirle a su hermano que era lo que quería.

-bro…tu sabes que hay alguien que me gusta ¿verdad? –perfecto Dave, empezar por ahí.

-claro...pero a qué viene eso ahora. –le mira confundido, el menor miro por un momento esos labios, esos terribles labios que tenía demasiado cerca para su propio bien, espera ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto a su hermano? Ya no lo recordaba, pero eso no era lo importante.

- bueno….quiero contarte quien es… -dice leve mientras con fuerzas estrella al mayor con la pared, vale, si el alcohol le había dado más agallas de lo que pensaba, la cara del Strider mayor era un poema, ¿había avanzado demasiado rápido? Eso no era lo importante.

Pero justo cuando el mayor de los Strider quería hablar, el rubio más bajo no le dejo, se paró de puntas (algo real mente vergonzoso para la mente de Dave) y roso sus labios con su hermano, joder sabían a gloria, pensaba el menor con regocijo, solo había sido un ligero rose, pero había dejado quiero a su hermano.

-Dave…que sig…-el mayor quiso continuar hablando pero otra vez el menor lo callo, no quería escucharlo no quería saber que lo detestaba o si lo consideraba un enfermo, él quería estar con su ¨Bro¨ en estos momentos.

El mayor de los Strider no sabía qué hacer, sabía que estaba mal porque era su hermano y aparte estaba ebrio y sobre todo, no estaba bien, trataba de repetirse ahora el rubio mayor, pues los labios del menor no dejaban de estar ansiosos contra los suyos y era notable que no se apartarían, y el mismo estaba dudando en que hacer, quería responder y a la vez no, estaba en la pada contra la pared, justo cuando estaba pensando en corresponder Dave se aparta y mira al Strider mayor algo lloros, era demasiado…

-bro…tu me gustas...-susurra real mente afectado por el alcohol, o ¿en realidad no tanto? Ya no sabía, pero no podía detener mas ese sentimiento él quería decírselo y él había tomado la decisión de decírselo, había hablado demasiado con Rose sobre eso, pero no fue tan difícil, se recargo en el pecho de su hermano que estaba total mente descubierto, esperando la reprimenda del mayor, que le gritara lo enfermo que era, o lo horrible que podía ser aquello, aun que sabía que no le gustaría.

En cambio el mayor estaba en shock, no podía hablar, no sabía que decir, el jamás se había planteado eso y jamás había pensado que su hermano, su Lil man, pudiera sentir algo así por él, en cierta manera le enorgullece saber que es el, bueno su ego Strider se hacía presente de nuevo, y eso no cambiaria, pero no se trataba de otra chica o chico mas, se trataba de la persona que él había criado tantos años…

Sintió que algo mojaba en su pecho, pero el mayor sabía que era, tal vez… podría intentarlo aun que sea un poco, el Strider mayor agarro de la barbilla al menor y lo alzo de la cara, para rosar sus labios, mientras le agarra de esas gafas y las quita para encontrar con dos hermosos ojos borgoña, que resaltaban por el ligero llanto que soltaba.

-me hubiera gustado que lo hubieras dicho más sobrio –dice con una sonrisa picara, al notar la cara de sorpresa de su hermano menor al sentirse despojado de sus lentes y ese beso que también lo agarro por sorpresa, este solo pudo esquivar la mirada.

-tenia que agarrar valor...tío no es fácil decirle a tu Bro que te gusta...-dice con la ironía del mundo, mientras se talla los ojos.

-bueno de haber sabido que me dirías yo estaría con mas ropa y no una simple toalla… claro que ahora que pienso, creo que eso te pone e Young man –dice divertido, solo para calmar aquel ambiente algo tenso y que se valla la tristeza.

-claro, y eso que no me escuchas en las noches –rueda los ojos y le arrebata sus lentes, pero antes de que se los pueda poner, el mayor de los Strider le agarra la cara y le mira fija mente, el Strider menor podía sentir los ojos anaranjados sobre los suyos, se encogió leve de hombros, sabía que su hermano no quería poner tenso el ambiente pero aun no sabía su respuesta.

El mayor solo se preguntaba, si él podía sentir algo mas por su hermano menor, aun tenía que averiguarlo, pero tenía ligero pensamiento que le gustaría experimentar aquello, quien sabe que podía pasar y tal vez sea un puto enfermo, pero el hecho de que el menor pudiera estar con él le ponía un poco, pero iría lento no quería intimidar al menor por el momento tenía que apartarlo y cambiarse sabia que podría ser peligroso.

El mayor bajo y le dio otro suave beso, mientras le miraba a los ojos, en verdad que era algo único que su hermano sintiera algo, el rubio menor cerró los ojos ante los besos que el mayor le brindaba a sus labios, no sabía que pensar o porque carajos lo hacia su hermano, solo quería dejarse llevar, el rubio agarro aire, y cerró los ojos, a la mierda lo de tratar de apartarlo, no todos los días tenia aun Dave algo ebrio para él, y eso le hacía confundir sus propios sentimientos.

Bajo un poco y empezó a profundizar el beso, no se entendía el mismo, pero ahora solo quería probar un poco los labios ajenos, roso lenta mente su lengua en los labios ajenos, claro era notable mente para el Strider menor que el mayor era un experto en los besos y siempre soñó probarlos, se repetía si eso no era un sueño el cual despertaría y todo escaparía, siempre le pasaba y sabia que siempre acabaría triste por no tener el valor, pero algo que hizo devolver a la realidad, y es cuando la lengua del mayor travesaba su boca y lamia lenta mente el interior ajeno, rosando su lengua con los dientes y luego paladar y al final la lengua del Strider menor.

Un suspiro, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, el menor le rodeo el cuello sin pensarlo, no quería saber si era un sueño pero eso era lo mejor que podía estar pasando para él en su vida, el Strider mayor tampoco pensó mucho lo que sus acciones estaba haciendo, simple mente se dejo llevar probo entera mente la boca ajena, las caricias se hicieron presentes, las temperatura comenzaba a subir, de pronto todo ya no importaba para ninguno de los dos, el rubio mayo probo y degusto los labios ajenos a todo su potencial, mientras que el menor dejaba escapar algunos jadeos y acariciaba el rubio cabello del más alto y luego aquel cuerpo escultural y valla que tenía ventaja aquella noche, después de todo el mayor estaba solo en una toalla, el mayor le agarro de la cadera y le hizo retroceder hasta la cama, tal vez esa noche no sería solo el Strider menor que se animaría a muchas cosas.

Hoy es el día, se repitió el menor mientras era llevado a una apasionante y única noche donde demostraba todo lo que se podía sentir por tu único familiar, pero que era algo mas desde hace tanto tiempo para los ojos del menor, tal vez haber tomado alcohol no era tan malo, y tal vez no había elegido mal el día para decirle a su hermano que le gustaba, y el Strider mayor tal vez ese día se había dado cuenta que podía sentir más de lo que podía.

Entre jadeos y cosas que pasaron en la noche, tal vez fue una locura pensaría cualquiera y serian arrastrados en el pecado, pero que mas daba aquello y ese era el pensamiento de ambos Strider's al caer en la cama, con respiraciones cansadas y algo pausadas por el esfuerzo, mientras un último beso le compartía el rubio mayor al chico que ahora se acurrucaba entre sus labios.

Un silencio cómodo se formo entre ellos, ambos pensaban en cada cosa, pero sabían una cosa clara mente, y es que no podían arrepentirse

-te quiero Bro...-repitió antes de abrazarlo casi medio dormido.

-te quiero...Dave –susurro el mayor de los Strider mirándolo de reojo asimilando aun lo que acababa de pasar aquella noche.

Un silencio cómodo se formo entre ellos, ambos pensaban en cada cosa, pero sabían una cosa clara mente, y es que no podían arrepentirse.

Porque hoy fue el día, el día que se decidía a contarse todo, el día que Dirk Strider podía apreciar que sentía algo más de lo que él podía creer, el día que Dave Strider por fin tubo agallas de contar lo que sentía a su ¨Bro¨, el día que esa noche se contaron algo que solo su cuarto presencio.

Al final después de cinco Martini, todo salió bien, ¿Por qué? Porque hoy era el día.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
Aaaah! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic's no me golpeen creo que me quedo muy no sé, me falto más cosas ¡! Bueno igual espero que les haya gustado a ustedes, y no se tal vez si me animo escribir un fanfic! Ah creo que les falta más amor a estas y otras parejas!

Bueno literal mente esto lo escribí gracias a mi propio Dave! Aun que ultima mente no le veo! Aah pero espero que le guste! Yaaay! Bueno :D disfruten y nos veremos pronto!

**Dirk Strider les manda un jugoso beso~ (todos sabemos que es de dave! Jaaaa!)**

** si les gusto dejen revieeew!**


End file.
